girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Matthews
Riley Janelle Matthews 'is the protagonist in Girl Meets World. Riley is quirky, bubbly and outgoing person. Riley tends to act neurotic and freaks out easily. In Girl Meets Failure it was revealed Riley is a Straight "A" Student with a perfect attendance record. She is the oldest child of Cory and Topanga, she is the older sister of Auggie Matthews. Riley is best friends with Maya Hart whom she treats like a sister and Farkle Minkus who's one of her close friends. she has a crush on Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality Riley is a quirky and bubbly girl with an outgoing side. She is briefly similar to her dad Cory in personality. Riley is a caring and loyal friend. Like Cory, Riley tends to act neurotic and freaks out easily. However, unlike Cory, Riley loves school. She sometimes finds herself in crazy situations with her best friend Maya Hart, she being the reason. Riley is not so confident in herself and is rather insecure, she seems to help Maya stay grounded and on the good side rather than the bad side. Appearance * .]]Season 1: In season 1, Riley had curly brown hair with brown eyes. She dressed a bit childish with bright colors and boots. She didn't wear makeup nor jewelry. * Season 2: In season 2, Riley looked more mature, with straight long hair * ast-length hair and brown eyes. Her look is still hippy, however, now more mature, now with heels and long. flowy tops. Relationships Family Main Article: ''The Matthews Family '''Cory Matthews Main article: Cory and Riley Cory is Riley's father and history teacher. He seems to love and care for Riley. Riley seems to be embarassed by him being her teacher, however, she loves him a lot. Riley doesn't really talk to him however, his lessons are about what Riley is going through in the episode, much like Feeny's to him. They seem to have a similar traits like curly hair and their personalities. 'Topanga Matthews' ' 'Main article: Riley and Topanga Topanga is Riley's mother. She seems to be closer to Topanga, seeing how she talks to her about everything that goes on in her life and meeting the world. Topanga seems to understand Riley and her situations she gets in and usually gives her advice. In Girl Meets Jelousy, Riley was jealous of Auggie, and it is revealed their song is Lights. 'Auggie Matthews' ' 'Main article: Auggie and Riley Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He is younger by 7 years. Riley was jealous of Auggie due to spending too much time with Topanga, however, she apologized, he forgave her and the two made up. In Girl Meets Girl, Auggie will take Riley's place. Friends and Romances 'Maya Hart' Main article: Maya and Riley Maya is Riley's best friend. They met in first grade where they fought over a book, but ended up being friends. They were there for each other no matter what. 'Farkle Minkus' Main'' Article:Farkle and Riley'' Farkle is Riley's male best friend. He has had a crush on Riley since the first grade, however, Riley has never felt the same way. She seems to see him more as a brother. They are always there for each other to help when they have problems such as what happened in the Girl Meets Texas storyline. 'Lucas Friar' Main article: Rucas Lucas is Riley's crush and close friend. She falls on his lap on the subway and from there they began liking each other. In, Girl Meets First Date, they have their very first kiss. Riley steps back for Maya but when Farkle tells everyone how Riley truly feels the triangle in born. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2 Maya realizes that she never really liked Lucas and tells him "Go find Riley, tell her you love her". Lucas then tells Riley that he chose her and he hopes she'll choose him and she does, starting their relationship. Trivia * Riley is currently the oldest Matthews member. * She is Cory with Topanga's hair. * Riley and Topanga's song is Lights. * Her birthday is December 8,2001. * Her Astrological birth sign is Sagittarius * She has a crush on Lucas Friar * She revealed her favorite toy was a dog named Biley, a reference to her name * She is currently in the 9th grade for the 16-17 school year. * Riley mentioned to have a avuncular relationship with Shawn Hunter. * She has straight As and a perfect attendance record. * Riley is a bad singer, however, she sings Thank You For Being a Friend well. * She has her mom's intelligence and her father's personality. Gallery Userbox Code:Riley n't W Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets Girl (season 1) Category:Girl Meets Girl